


Resistance is futile

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this one thing Leon can't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance is futile

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to issy for the beta.
> 
> Written for camelot_drabble's prompt Greed

Leon was sneaking around the place, hoping that Percy wouldn’t catch him. He’d never live it down if he was ever caught doing what he was right now. Him, the stickler to rules, the one who always knew the limits. But he couldn’t help it. This was the one thing he craved so much that all his self-restraint just flew out of the window. 

It was dark, but if he turned on the light, Percy would wake up. Leon reached the room he was looking for, carefully opened the door and squeezed inside. Ah! That must be it! There, on the shelf. The box Percy stored them in. Leon wanted it so bad that his fingers were shaking as he fumbled the lid of the box open. If he had enough light, Leon would have taken a moment to admire the handiwork, but in the half-dark, all that counted was getting his fingers on them.

He knew that nobody could ever know about this. About the way his whole body ached with want, longing and pure greed. He was shivering just at the smell. Leon knew he would pay for it dearly with long hours in the gym. But there was no way he could resist Percy’s freshly-made Christmas cookies, so he just sat down on the floor and started shoving them into his mouth.


End file.
